


Wedding

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Las Vegas, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: The whole family has a surprise for TJ.





	Wedding

"Why are we tuxedo Shopping? I have plenty with me back at the hotel. " TJ was standing in a room full of mirrors with a sizable pile of suits off to the side of the room, Elaine, Nana, and Anne sat in chairs sipping wine and judging how good they looked on him.

"Spin." His Nana said. Her grandson obediently spun, letting them view the tux from behind. "The blue one was better." TJ thought the same. The white jacket suit was fine and all but the navy blue armani suit made his ass look great and made him feel sexy. His mom casually checked her watch then showed the time to Anne.

"I think we should get the blue suit." His sister in law spoke. 

"Am I wearing this for an important interview? " He asked his mom.

"You'll see." She replied smugly, she was planning this day for months.

♤

TJ was relaxing in Anne's hotel room when she randomly asked, "Hey TJ want me to polish your ring?" 

His eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. "Why are you all being so weird?"

"We're not being weird. I was just about to polish mine and thought yours could use some cleaning.

"Fine. Just be careful. " TJ pulled off the ring and begrudgingly handed it over.

"I will." 

◇

"What the fuck do you mean you lost my ring! You had it for 15 minutes!" He screamed.

Anne acted guilty. "Doug and I will replace it."

" _It was 24,739 dollars_." That surprised Anne. "Where did you lose It? Maybe we can find it, we can _definitely_ find it." TJ was in hysterics, running into the bathroom, throwing toiletries to the side wildly when the ring was near it. "Where is my ring!" TJ slid down to the floor whining.

"I'm going to give you a minute." She said while slipping out the door.

TJ groaned and pulled out his phone. It only took two rings before Steve picked up the phone.

" _Hey, honey. How are ya? "_ TJ loved the way Steve's deep voice sunk right into his ears.

"Horrible. I lost my ring." He exhaled, "I'm so sorry. " TJ stared at his left hand, his ring finger and how boring it now looked without the gorgeous ring.

Steve heard a ding behind him. Anne walked out from the hotel elevator and handed him the wedding ring. "Don't worry TJ. I'm sure you'll find it."

"Why are you being so calm about this! "

"Because if it can be lost it can be found. 'gotta go, TJ. Love you, bye." Steve hung up the phone quickly. "Couldn't you tell him you dropped it down the drain? " Anne shrugged.

"Who's going to put the rings on whos fingers?"

"We agreed that Bucky would put the ring on TJ, I would put the ring on Bucky, TJ would put on mine."

"How long have you been planing this?"

"Months. Probably would of taken longer if we didn't ask Elaine for help." Steve smiled.

"You better go get dressed. Bud is gonna have to get TJ at the Bellagio in an hour."

"Yeah, see you later. You'll look great."

"So will you."

♧

Bud knocked at TJ's door at exactly at six o' clock like the plan stated. "Hey, son. I heard you lost your ring." He said through the door in his southern accent. "I was thinkin' you and me go to the Bellagio. Maybe even you could wear that new suit."

" _You wanna gamble_?" He heard a muffled voice ask.

Buds mind raced to find an answer. The whole plan revolved getting TJ to the the wedding. "Yes?" Damn It. "You've always been good at blackjack. I remember the night you and Douglas turned 21. You were downing shots like a champ while he took one sip of vodka and nearly puked. That night you brought nearly 10,000 home from the blackjack tables." The door opened. TJ had his hair in its regular style and was adorned in a form fitting navy blue suit with a black shirt under his blazer.

"Like it?"

"You look so handsome. " 

♡

 Bud linked his arm white his son's in the elevator. TJ leaned his head on his father's shoulder fondly. The elevator doors opened,

Tj nearly fell over.

Rows of seats in the humongous, dim room lined the aisle were filled with people TJ knew for years and some friends of Steve's and Bucky's. His Nana, Mom, and Anne were dressed in floor length gowns on Steve's side. On Bucky's side stood Doug, smiling ear to ear. Bucky had a black suit, black tie, and black undershirt that made him glow. Steve was clad in a sexy tuxedo, his blonde hair was swept to one side. "I always wanted to walk you down the aisle, TJ." Bud guided him slowly down the path covered in scattered flower pedals. The pianist took Steve's hand and then Bucky's when his father let go to join Doug when reaching the altar.

"Surprise, babydoll. " Bucky spoke just loud enough for them to hear. Sam stood beside them to officiate the wedding reciting every line perfectly. Out of the corner of TJ's eye he saw just about all of his family weeping. Feeling a lump in his throat, he blinked, accidentally letting a few tears slip. Both the blonde and brunette immediately wiped the tears away, making him smile. Finally Sam asked,

  "Thomas, will you have these men to be your wedded husbands, to live together in the holy bonds of matrimony? Will you love them, comfort them, honor and keep them, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keeping you only to them so long as you all shall live?"

Bucky took TJ's left hand, sliding his ring on his finger. "I will." TJ gazed at them. 

Steve slid a ring on Bucky's finger while Sam spoke."James, will you have these men to be your wedded husbands, to live together in the holy bonds of matrimony? Will you love them, comfort them, honor and keep them, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keeping you only to them so long as you all shall live?"

"I will." 

Sam palmed a ring to TJ who slipped it on Steve's ring finger, "Steven, will you have these men to be your wedded husbands, to live together in the holy bonds of matrimony? Will you love them, comfort them, honor and keep them, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keeping you only to them so long as you all shall live?"

"I will." Steve was teary-eyed. 

" You may kiss your husbands, and may Peace be forever with you."

TJ leaned into Bucky's lips and pulled Steve in. Bucky pumped his fist into the air, the crowd cheered and whistled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think?


End file.
